


Just another Monday

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Just another [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Cute, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Monday.The start of the week and full of quick kisses, rushing parents, spilled breakfasts and half asleep kids.Things were a little different for this family.To start with they were the Avengers, but they did have a sleepy teen staying over.Yep, just another Monday





	Just another Monday

**Author's Note:**

> So Infinity War never happened, everyone made up and moved into the tower.  
> Why?  
> I just wanted something light and fluffy with no drama, before the sh!t storm that is Endgame hits. Also this has been sitting in my files for a while :3  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy, comments and kudos appreciated and happy reading :3

Tony groaned as his hand hit the top of his alarm, shutting the device off. He took his time to sit up and stretch, taking in the calm silence of the morning. After a few minutes Tony climbed out of bed and shuffled towards the bathroom.  
After showering and changing into a loose t-shirt and joggers, the billionaire made his was down the hall to Peter’s room.  
He knocked gently before going inside, walking over to the sleeping teen.  
“Peter,” he cooed, sitting by the boys hip and rubbing his back, “Come on bug, time to get up.”  
“No,” Peter moaned sleepily hiding his face in the blanket.  
Tony chuckled and kissed the top of his head, the only part of the teen that was now visible, and gently closed the door as he left,  
“Friday please wake Peter up in ten minutes.”  
“Will do boss,” The AI replied.  
“That’s my girl,” Tony smiled, continuing on his way to the kitchen. 

Tony leant against the counter coffee in his hand when he heard movement, alerting him the others were awake.  
Steve was the first to walk in, fresh out of the shower after a training session,  
“Morning Tony,” he smiled, making himself some tea.  
“Morning Capsicle,” Tony greeted with his own smile, “Morning Bucky.”  
“Morning Tones,” Bucky smiled, “morning Stevie,” he greeted kissing Steve’s cheek before taking a seat and opening his book. Steve smiled and made himself and Bucky some breakfast. 

Clint was the next one to shuffle in, all bed head and bleary eyed,  
“Morning,” He yawned dropping in the seat next to Bucky, resting his head on his arms. The other three smiled at him softly, the man really wasn’t a morning person.  
“Good morning,” Natasha greeted as she waltzed in, kissing Clint’s head and getting a grunt in response.  
“Morning Nat,” Steve greeted sitting on Bucky’s other side, reading the paper as he and Bucky shared a plate of toast.  
Nat smiled and made a bowl of cereal, kissing Clint softly on the cheek as she placed the bowl in front of him.  
“Love you,” he mumbled with a sleepy smile, lifting his head up to eat.  
Tony handed Nat a cup of coffee, the two talking quietly. 

Bruce walked in and exchanged greetings, immediately pouring over some of his notes. Tony gently nudged the side of the man’s face with his knuckles, Bruce smiling in thanks as he took the coffee mug Tony held.  
“Morning Pointbreak,” Tony greeted as he saw Thor.  
“Good morning Stark,” Thor smiled as he walked in.  
“What you reading?” Tony asked curiously, noticing the paper in Thor’s hands.  
“Just a letter from Loki, he’s keeping me updated on how everything is running at our new home.” He smiled, eyes going back to the letter.  
Tony smiled into his mug, happy the two brothers were finally getting along. 

“Hey Friday, is Peter up yet?” Tony asked after a while, not seeing the teen.  
“Here,” Peter said as he hopped into the kitchen, pulling his shoe on.  
“Hey kid,” Tony greeted in amusement.  
“Hey Dad,” Peter grinned back hugging him tightly.  
Tony wasted no time hugging the teen back just as tight, kissing the top of his head.  
“Have a good day bug,” Tony smiled.  
“I will,” Peter promised, reluctantly pulling away, “I’ll see you later Dad, bye everyone.” Peter said, kissing Nat on the cheek before he grabbed his bag and headed out the door.  
Tony placed his now empty mug in the sink and headed down to the lab.  
~~~  
Five hours later Tony headed upstairs and stopped in his tracks, smiling at the sight he saw in the kitchen.  
Steve and Bucky were cooking, while Clint sat on the counter next to them. The three of them deciding what cookies they could make for after dinner,  
“We’ll have to make peppermint on a different day,” Bucky said, “Peter’s allergic.”  
“Then how about half chocolate chip and half Snickerdoodle?” Clint suggested.  
“As long as Bucky makes the Snickerdoodles, I always burn them when I try,” Steve piped up.  
“Deal,” Bucky smiled, pecking Steve on the cheek.  
“You guys are so gross,” Clint teased, laughing and squirming as Bucky grabbed him and placed a sloppy playful kiss on his cheek. Steve shook his head with a smile at their antics. 

Tony shook his own head and moved along to the living room.  
Natasha was curled up in the corner of one sofa, wrapped in a blanket and reading Percy Jackson. The red head had recently taken an interest in Greek Mythology and Peter had suggested she read Percy Jackson,  
“It mixes mythology and modern day,” the teen had explained, lending Natasha his books when she said she’d look into getting them.  
It had only been three days and she was already halfway through the third one. Tony was always amazed at how quickly she could read.  
Bruce and Thor were on the smaller sofa, Bruce had a notebook in his lap as he asked Thor questions about Asgard, the demigod sketching pictures in a sketchpad Steve had given him.  
Tony smiled and sat on the other side of the sofa Nat was on, picking up the first Percy Jackson book as something to do until lunch was ready.  
Steve had to gently pry it away from him so the man would come and eat.  
~~~  
Four hours later Peter came home from school instantly seeking Tony out, who was in the kitchen getting some water, and hugging him tightly.  
“Hey bug,” the man greeted with a smile wrapping one arm around Peter, using the other to run his fingers through the boys hair, “Did you have a good day?”  
Peter nodded before nuzzling into the man’s chest. Tony smiled and rocked slightly, feeling Peter relax even further into his embrace.  
“You ready to eat before patrol?” Tony asked softly after a few minutes of silence.  
“What’s for dinner?” Peter asked, voice muffled by the man’s shirt.  
“Pizza.”  
“I might have a slice,” Peter mumbled as he smiled, both knowing he’d have much more than a slice.  
“Be back by eight kiddo,” Tony called as Peter ran to the window in his suit. The teen gave a mock salute before swinging away.  
~~~  
Tony sat on the sofa listening to the others try to decide what movie to watch, grunting when a weight landed in his lap and Peter curled against his chest wrapped in a blanket,  
“Hey bug, how was patrol?” Tony asked, wrapping an arm around the teen, “Any new bruises?”  
“It was good. I stopped two muggings and a shop robbery,” Peter explained tiredly.  
“Good job bud, how’d you get this though?” The billionaire asked, thumb ghosting over the fresh bruise on Peter’s cheek.  
“Mugger got a hit in,” Peter replied, tucking his head under Tony’s chin.  
“You need an ice pack?” he asked, cuddling him close when the teen shook his head no.  
After a few minutes everyone finally decided on a movie and settled in to watch it. 

Halfway through the movie Tony looked around at his little family and smiled. Peter was asleep against his chest, the man’s fingers running through his hair. Steve and Bucky were cuddled up under shared blankets, Steve with his head on the other man’s shoulder and Bucky’s arm around him. Clint lay with his head in Nat’s lap and his feet in Bucky’s, dozing as Nat gently ran her nails through his hair and scratched his scalp. Thor’s eyes were glued to the TV, immensely enjoying the movie with a sleepy Bruce tucked into his side.  
Tony felt warmth bloom in his chest. His family were all here, safe, happy and whole. He pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head, a small chuckle escaping when the teen moved to hide his face in his neck. 

After the movie the team decided to call it a night, bidding one another goodnight as they made their way to their rooms. Tony watched them with a soft smile. Steve and Nat talked quietly as they walked, Bucky following behind carrying a half asleep Clint. Thor simply lifted an already asleep Bruce into his arms and carried him bridal style to their room.  
Tony sat there for a few more moments just enjoying the silence and warmth that was Peter in his lap.  
“No my Ned,” Peter mumbled causing Tony to shake his head in amusement.  
“Time for bed bug,” He whispered as he gently lifted the teen, his heart melting as Peter snuggled closer.  
Tony gently lay the teen down and tucked the blankets around him before kissing his forehead, quietly closing the door and heading to his own room.  
Half an hour later a certain spider baby crawled in beside him and cuddled close. 

Yep just another Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes - 229 words  
> Fic - 1,468 words  
> Yep...


End file.
